The Midnight Diaries
by Nicholas Dreamer
Summary: What were to happen if there was a young warlock living amongst everyone in Mystic falls? Watch as he is forcibly dragged into a world that he wished he could escape from? Will he survive in this turbulent supernatural town? All he wants is friends and family to be safe, will he get his chance when the Mikaelson family shows up in town?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimers : I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's currently well known spin-off series, The Originals. Cause to be absolutely frank about this, I love the unpredictability and highly complex workings that come from our very own dark mastermind, Julie when it was the latter of the two shows. But that's besides the point in itself. And with that being said, I don't expect it to change one bit. And yes, I must admit that at a time like most of the fandom out there, that I did wish for a chance to own such awesome show. But now, I see things in a whole new light and I'm grateful that I'm not at the mercy of angry fans. Cause, I think the stress would have eventually gotten to me. And that would not be fun or a pretty sight. With that I digress._**

**_Author's note : Just to make things a little more clear, don't take things too seriously when I occasionally rant about this show. It just happens sometimes and given the chance, if I were to live in Mystic Falls, then yeah I would want to be something supernatural. But with that beings said though, I think it would be safer to never center myself around a certain trouble magnet of a doppelganger. Or I would be eighty six like every other person who comes into that crazy town. But, hey that's just me._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Interlude Into The Prologue_**

* * *

As many people must already know that all families are different. Whether they be from the ties of blood that binds them to you eternally. Or through the bonds of some sort of kinship that may occur along down the line of your life. But, there is one thing that stays the same no matter how you look at. That the inevitable drama that may come from it will lead to more conflicts yet to come. With that being said, you could say that my family is somewhat dysfunctional. Just like any other family out there, they have it ups and down. But there is one thing that separates us from that simple ordeal. For my family, it's all about the coven. And before you go any further, yes, I did say coven as in a family of witches. But, let me tell you it gets worse as we continue this long tale.

As I said before that my family is all about the coven. Well, you could say that they are solely devoted on the future of it. But the real truth is that they don't care about it's members. Not the people who deserves more since they are your blood or your friends for that matter. But, the simple fact of the distribution of who is the reigning power. Of who gets to lead, when the old leader fades away into the Other Side. They are even willing to take you down if you try to defy or stray away from their plans without a second thought. So, for me to say that blood is thin around here is really nothing but sad.

As of right now for the time being let's just step of that for a second and get to know each other a little better. My name is Henry Summerlin. As being the youngest in the family, with just turning thirteen last weekend. It leaves a lot for to be desired. For the simple things that you need to know about is that I'm deeply into creative expression whether it be writing or drawing. In some aspects you could say I do well in both but for me my art is my own. For a time, it was just a simple stress reliever. Even though, on many different occasion, it was mindless. But now, it feels like something more.

Thankfully, I had a rather enthusiastic and well meaning grandmother who thought that my art should be share to the world. Or at least for the most part of the town. So, during the occasional parties that go on here in Mystic Falls, my work would be displayed from time to time in a gala. To say that I was surprised that my grandmother, Cora Summerlin had these types of connections was a huge understatement. Or how she mysteriously managed to get the Liz Forbes and her sister witch, Shelia Bennett to always come. Since both are usually busy with their respective jobs, but none the less I was happy.

With that being said, as the fun had began to whine and then fade away as the months passed by. I was soon enrolled into what I thought of as the most agonizing way to punish a kid, Mystic freaking High School. I mean seriously, nothing ever happens in this school unless it's literally forced through some unconventional means. So, yeah there is nearly happening this freaking town to go wild over. But, hey that's just my opinion on the subject. It's just too peaceful.

But, little did I know that very soon everything was going to change. And, hopefully this unyielding peace that seems to be surrounding our dear, Mystic Falls would be a distant memory.

* * *

_**So there it is. Hope you enjoy that little segment. And tell me what you thought about it. Please comment, review etc.**_

_**~ Nick Dreamer**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers : I do not own the Vampire Diaries series or it's currently well known spin-off, The Originals. I only own Henry Summerlin and any future oc related characters to him. The rest of the series characters are owned by none other than the dark mastermind herself, Julie Plec. And for the record, sometimes I wonder what is going through her head. Off of that note I'm beginning to worry for our dear Bonnie in the episodes. Girl, has some major post traumatic stress.**_

_**Author's note : I just want to thank everyone out there who took the time out of there day to read this story. And just to keep up the support on helping me in the future. It will be very much appreciated. With that being said, I want to give a shout out to CheleOnRage712. You all will be seeing more of Henry's development and secrets later in the upcoming chapters.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Prologue**_

* * *

As the days began to pass by into weeks. Things slowly but surely had begin to pick up around here in this somewhat quiet little town. The wild parties and occasional gatherings hosted by our dear mayor have gotten somewhat rougher than usual. Even though, at most of the times given were more than I had hope for. But hey, what can you do?

And where that leaves me, you may ask? Well, how about tossing and turning in my bed trying to avoid going the place, that sends people like me hurt in more ways than one. As my alarm clock decided that now, it was time to start blaring at a annoyingly high pitch. A groan came from me as I tried to hide my head underneath the pillow.

As the alarm still was going off, the pillow that was beside me flew into the air hitting the annoying machine, knocking it onto the floor. The pillow muddling the noise to a minimum, but still sound can be heard. Just when I was easing myself to fall back asleep, there was a slamming sound after opening my door. Walking into my room was my older sister, Faith Summerlin.

"Henry"

"Oh hell no." you thought, as you buried yourself under the blankets and curled up into a ball. "Go away, Faye. Five more minutes." Shaking her head, and moving over to my bed. Breathing out a sigh, she said" Come on, kid we have school today." Without any given she ripped the covers away from my body. Exposing parts of my body to the cold air, she frowned sourly at the sight before her.

Mine you I was just wearing a plain white t-shirt and some pajama bottoms. So could see the some tremors through the clothes. Sighing, you got up from your bed and with a side look to your fallen pillow and alarm they were immediately back in its place. Then turning over your gaze to your sister, " If you don't mind, why don't you get out of my room so I can change."

With a roll of her eyes, she walked of the room closing the door behind her. Moving to closet and pulling out a dark blue hoodie styled jacket and some black slacks. Quickly, you put on the clothes and made quick stop to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Seeing as this was the first day of school back from the summer. You might as well look your best.

As you hurried down the stairs, you find none other than the doe eyed terror herself, Elena freaking Gilbert, sitting on the couch in the living room with your sister, Faith talking about only God knows what. Grabbing your bookbag and heading for the door, only to be stopped by your mortal enemy's voice saying, "Hey Henry, we were just talking about you." A smirk worked it's way to your face and then you replied back saying" So, your still here then, huh?

Giving a slight glare at you, she was quick to reply back saying" Bonnie is taking me to school too, so yeah I'm still here. And I kind of have to be here for her to take me." Rolling your eyes, you replied back saying" Hey, don't get sassy with me, that's my thing. There is definitely no room in that department for you, for someone with so little tact." And just like that a loud car horn was heard throughout the room, quickly rushing out the door avoiding the pitiful wrath of stunned brunette and seeing Bonnie parked in the driveway. "Bunny." You quickly jumped into the backseat of the car, giving Bonnie a short hug from behind. Then quickly asked" How are you doing, Bon-Bon?"

Giving you a soft smile, she replied back saying" Good, ready for another day of headaches and hardasses?" Laughing only slightly, you gave her a well meaning smirk that said" This is going to be fun." Soon enough, as both Elena and Faith got into the Toyota Prius. Bonnie quickly pulled out of the driveway and we were on our way to the central headquarters where stereotypes go to war daily, high school.

As we approached the parking lot of Mystic Falls High School, I could already see the people scattering around the building. Matt and Tyler were just passing a football back and forth to each other. From my guess trying to pass the time or whatever. When the Bonnie parked her car, I immediately grabbed my bookbag and jumped out of the vehicle ready to cause some trouble.

* * *

_**So there it is. Hope you enjoy that little segment. And tell me what you thought about it. Please comment, review etc.**_

_**~ Nick Dreamer**_


End file.
